conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Deputy Prime Minister of Sierra
) 副總理金王國 ( ) Phó Thủ tướng Chính phủ của Sierra ( ) 시에라 부총리 ( ) รองนายกรัฐมนตรีและรัฐมนตรีว่าการกระทรวงเซีย ( ) Diputado Punong Ministro ng Sierra (hn) シエラ副首相( ) Proƃă Prăm Ministo d'Serră (sb) |insignia = Seal of the Deputy Prime Minister of Sierra.svg |insigniasize = 250px |image = Leslie Steele.png |incumbent = Leslie Steele |incumbentsince = December 16, 2008 |style = His/Her Admirable |termlength = Four year term; no limits |formation = November 27, 1858 |inaugural = |monarch = Angelina II |deputy = |website = dpm.gc.ks |residence = Porciúncula, GC, Sierra }}The Deputy Prime Minister of Kingdom of Sierra is a senior member of the Cabinet and the second highest-ranking official of Her Royal Majesty's Government. Together with the Prime Minister, the Deputy Prime Minister is by the people to a four-year term that may be renewed indefinitely. The first in line of succession, the Deputy Prime Minister will succeed the incumbent Prime Minister should the latter die, resign, is removed, or is otherwise unable to fulfill his/her duties. The Constitution of Sierra does not provide any specific constitutional roles to the Deputy Prime Minister other than that he/she must be elected alongside the Prime Minister and is the first in line of succession. Unlike the Anglo-American styled , the role of Speaker of the Senate goes not to the Deputy Prime Minister but to the Prime Minister. In effect, the Deputy Prime Minister has no actual powers or responsibilities in regards to the Constitution. In practice, the Deputy Prime Minister has been held as the Prime Minister's most important adviser and a senior aide to the Monarch. Because of the Deputy Prime Minister's primacy in the Cabinet, he/she outranks all other Cabinet officials in terms of salary, precedence, and prominence. Roles, powers, and duties The Constitution's only prescribed role for the Deputy Prime Minister is that in the event that the Prime Minister dies, resigns, is removed from office, or is otherwise unable to fulfill his/her role as Prime Minister, then the Deputy Prime Minister assumes the office. Statutorily prescribed roles of the Deputy Prime Minister including being a member of the Cabinet, the Privy Council, co-chairing the Royal Security Council, and serving as the curator for the National Archives of Sierra. Much of the deputy prime minister's roles in the modern-day have been defined by the precedents set forth by previous deputy prime ministers. The office has evolved from being a mere adviser to the Prime Minister to becoming an important office that influenced policymaking and key political decisions. The deputy prime minister has served as the prime minister's chief spokesperson, a substitute for the Prime Minister and monarch at foreign visits or state ceremonies, and a government organizer. Still, some have criticized the lack of importance of the deputy prime ministers and decried it as a waste of taxpayers' money. Those holding the titles themselves lamented that the office had little meaning or purpose. Elections Every four years, on Election Day (October 16), a is held allowing eligible voters in all the provinces to select the deputy prime minister alongside the prime minister and other important government offices. Eligibility qualifications Because the deputy prime minister is the first in line for succession to the Prime Minister, he/she must meet the legal prerequisites of becoming prime minister before being even eligible for deputy prime minister. The qualifications require that the deputy prime minister: *Must be a citizen of Sierra and must renounce any . *Must be of 25 years or older. *Must have physically lived in any of the provinces or other lands (e.g., overseas military bases) of Sierra for 10 consecutive years or a total of 14 years with the last 7 years being consecutive as a resident. *If , must have been a citizen for at least 15 years, and must renounce any if elected. *Must have not been convicted and served a sentence for a within the past 20 years, a serious offense within 15 years, a criminal offense within 10 years, or a misdemeanor/minor crime within 5 years. *Must have never been convicted of . Inauguration and oath Prior to taking office, the Deputy Prime Minister must take an oath or affirmation of allegiance to the Monarch and Constitution of Sierra on the December 16 following his/her election at the Parliament Building. Although not constitutionally required to swear or affirm to a precisely worded declaration, the Deputy Prime Minister usually takes the deputy variant of the oath his/her superior is constitutionally obligated to state: , glory, glory to the King/Queen!}} The oath in its entirety is usually administered by one of the Associate Justices from the Supreme Court and it has been traditionally dictated that the declaring deputy prime minister's left hand be placed on (interchangeable with any other religious texts such as the or a secular text such as the Constitution). Following the oath, the deputy prime minister is officially inaugurated into the office with all its responsibilities, duties, and benefits. Term The term of the Deputy Prime Minister of Sierra is four years and like the Prime Minister, there are no restrictions on the amount of terms he/she may serve as Deputy Prime Minister. In the event of a prime minister's death, resignation, or incapacity to fulfill his/her roles as prime minister, thus requiring the deputy prime minister to succeed the office, the deputy prime minister will serve both capacities of prime minister and deputy prime minister simultaneously. Vacancy and succession In the event of a vacancy, the Minister of Foreign Affairs fulfills the role as acting deputy prime minister for either the remainder of the deputy prime minister's term, at the pleasure of the Prime Minister, or until the original deputy prime minister is able to completely fulfill his/her duties again. Should the Minister of Foreign Affairs be unavailable or ineligible for the role of Deputy Prime Minister or Prime Minister, the responsibility transfers down by order of precedence on the line of prime ministerial succession. Style, compensation, salary, and benefits The Deputy Prime Minister receives a statutory salary of $250,000, a $50,000 personal expense account, a $25,000 travel account, and $15,000 for miscellaneous spending. The official private residence for the Deputy Prime Minister and his/her family during his/her tenure is the , provided and maintained by the government. Like the Prime Minister, he/she has unrestricted access to the Occidental Palace, the Getty House, and most other government facilities and buildings. The Deputy Prime Minister, his/her family, and personal guests receive continuous protection from the Secret Service. He/she may continue receiving protection up to 5 years after exiting office. Under special circumstances, this post-office protection may be extended unto former deputy prime ministers at the discretion of the current prime minister. In the case of a severe national emergency, the deputy prime minister can be brought to any of the undisclosed amount of heavily guarded secret locations throughout Sierra to continue normal government operations. The Deputy Prime Minister is officially styled His/Her Admirable and outranks all titles and offices with the exception of the Sierran Royal Family and the Prime Minister. List of deputy prime ministers See also *Government of Sierra *Prime Minister of Sierra Category:Government of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra